


Enjoy Yourself

by arachnida



Series: GoT Verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Creampie, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Rule 63, Vaginal Sex, mild coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnida/pseuds/arachnida
Summary: “Are you appraising me?” Tanner asked, disbelief thick in his voice.“Hey, I am just taking a look,” Allister replied, hands up in protection as he kept his eyes pretty much everywhere else but Tanner’s. Tanner saw through the bullshit.“You’re fucking appraising me!”---Or, Tanner wakes up in not-quite his own body, Allister is here for a good time, and Craster is exasperated with these shenanigans.





	Enjoy Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless cisswap for Tanner and Allister is like “8D holy shit you’re cute as girl” that pretty much ends in a cream pie b/c that’s my shit, along with mild humiliation. Keeping the pronouns the same was actually a fun challenge!  
> Tanner wants to die in a corner, but that's the fun of OCs.  
> This is dedicated to myself for HOW I WISH MY FIRST TIME WENT \o/  
> Allister is Cae's, Tanner and Craster are mine and so is this bullshit.
> 
> There's some insinuation of assault/rape, but nothing of that nature actually happens, save for some mild coercion.

Craster was not sure what was going on this morning.

All he knew was last night, his lieutenant had gone to sleep; his male lieutenant. And this morning, when he came for morning call, he expected to be greeted by an empty bed and the knowledge that Tanner was already making his morning rounds. And if he was asleep, then he half-expected Allister to be with him, naked (a thought he wished he hadn’t entertained in the moment.)

Instead, he found a woman who was roughly Tanner’s size, same appearance as his lieutenant. Her voice was a pitch higher, skin softer, with rounder cheeks. She was wearing Tanner’s clothes, her tunic raising a hair to accommodate her more projected chest. The trousers filled out nicely, a shapely rear making the seat of the pants more rounded as the hem rose up an inch more to reveal her anklebones. But she had his features: sand-colored skin; red-earth eyes; slate grey hair that framed her cheeks and went an inch past her shoulders; lips a slightly darker shade; similar scarring around her hands and shoulders.

“Captain, I can explain,” she started, Craster being thrown for a loop.

“Ah, so you know me.”

“Of course I do, Captain Craster Stronghold: leader the Palatinus army for almost twenty years,” the woman stated, matter-of-fact with a great deal of respect. It was a surreal experience to see her salute the way Tanner did. He still wasn’t convinced.

“Alright. I know my lieutenant doesn’t have a fondness for the fairer sex so, unless Allister hired a whore as a practical joke or Tanner’s proclivities changed overnight, you’ll have to do a pretty damn good job explaining yourself.” The captain sauntered into the room and closed the door, leaning into it and eying the rather attractive young woman.

She had King Aesnir’s high cheek bones, right square in the middle of Elias and Aesnir IV’s heights; her body mass was more toned than the average woman’s, a soldier’s body. Gods, he did not want to entertain the thought as it started becoming clearer.

“Captain, it’s me. Tanner. Please,” she pleaded, that face forming in that way that mimicked Tanner’s perfectly; the wide eyes, the brows furrowing, and embarrassment covering her face like a veil. “I literally woke up like this, that’s honestly my only explanation. I lied; I can’t explain it, I—gods, please believe me.”

They hadn’t dealt with magic or druids in the past few days, botched witchcraft off the table. He pinched the bridge of his nose and walked over to the woman, taking her in. He hated to admit that seeing Tanner as a woman, if that was really what she was, gave him an idea of how Allister leered at him; how the other men leered at him. He shook his head; he was married, for goodness sake. And fantasizing about fucking a scared woman saying she was his missing lieutenant, no less.

She looked at the captain and started. “I’m Tanner du Bois, Lord Aesnir III’s unclaimed bastard of a common tavern wench south of the border. My half siblings are Aesnir IV, Elias and Astrid. I became your lieutenant and captain of the cavalry at sixteen, at Astrid’s name day festival, where she enlisted me at the first recruit for her queen’s guard after winning the jousting tournament for the third year.”

The information lined up. He asked, “Which soldier are you closest to?”

“A-Allister, sir,” she replied, her face warming up with a small smile on her face. “Foot soldier, good with his hands and sword; hates horses.”

Craster snorted, wanting to mess with her – officially him – one last time. “Okay, humor me; why did you punch Ser Loras a few years back.”

Her facial expression was confirmation, along with her response: surprise that made way for scorn. “Because he was spreading a rumor he fucked me and I wanted to put him in his place. Stupid bastard. Looks better with a busted nose anyway.” A pause. “You stopped me from cutting his throat with my lance.”

Craster took in her body language, the way she bit in her cheek and crossed her arms higher than a typical woman did, and the decidedly unladylike way she snorted.

“Yeah, that’s you alright.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Do you have any idea what may’ve happened?”

“Not sure, I distinctly don’t remember wishing I’d wake up a woman, that’s for certain,” he replied, shoulders sinking with a sigh.

“Tanner.”

“I mean it! I don’t know, I just…woke up like this and—“ Tanner started, covered his face with a hand and closing his eyes, sighing and trembling just slightly.

“For the love of the gods, don’t cry,” Craster groaned, looking at his much shapelier lieutenant in frustration.

“I’m not crying.”

Tanner was tearing up, if one wanted to be technical; clearly out of frustration and an inhuman amount of embarrassment, but overcome all the same. Craster patted him sympathetically on the shoulder, unable to resist a small squeeze. Even under the musculature, Tanner’s new form was softer, plumper in certain places.

“For the record, seeing you as a woman definitely makes me realize why the other men try as hard as they do to get to you.”

“Thank you captain, the compliment means the world to me,” Tanner said dryly, sarcasm dripping like dew off grass. Craster laughed again and gave him a rough pat; he’d rather get him riled up over bending him over, in any case.

“So now what?”

Craster looked at Tanner and then at the door, sighing. What a right mess they were in; how was he going to explain this situation to anyone? Or worse, keep Tanner and his new appearance under lock and key like a princess in a castle. The last thing he needed was the violent rape of his lieutenant by dozens of sexually virile, frustrated men whose only company aside from their wives were each other and the occasional whore casing an inn.

The other problem presented itself with a knock and a grunt. “Tanner?”

Tanner drew his lips into as flat a line as possible, eyes widened as he looked at the captain. Craster gritted his teeth, pinching his nose and shaking his head. He walked over to the door and planted his foot firmly against it to keep the stonemason out. The door continued to rattled, before Craster responded, “Give us a minute, Allister, gods dammit.”

Tanner went white as a sheet, prompting Craster to cover his face. That was the last assumption anyone needed to make about the two of them. Luckily, Allister merely responded back with: “Something wrong with Tanner?”

Craster looked at the mentioned person, whom merely mouthed: ‘Don’t you fucking dare.’ He only returned a look of ‘do I look like I have a choice?’

“Tanner? Not like you to sleep in,” Allister murmured, the door pushing open as Tanner seemed to sink into the floor with dread. He closed his eyes and waited, hearing the door close and feeling his stomach plummet.

Allister took in the sight, seeing his captain looking at him and sighed, exasperation in his demeanor. But the main thing that appealed to him was what looked like a girl who looked very much like Tanner. She carried herself the same way as him, the way her red-brown eyes looked at him in that cautious almost frightened manner like a snake about to strike, the way her nails dug into her sand-colored skin just like Tanner did when he was antsy. She shook like he did, the slate grey hair framing her slightly plumper face. She wore his clothes, in any case, filling them out pleasantly.

“Well, hello there,” Allister started with a low whistle, blinking slowly and looking at Craster. “Did I interrupt something?”

The captain tilted his head towards Tanner, arms crossed over his chest and clearly frustrated with the present situation.

“Yes, Allister, it’s me.”

Allister snorted before looking her up and down. “Really? Prove it.”

He could barely contain a grin at the indignation on her face. “Gods dammit, not you too.”

“What did you say the first time we fucked.”

One could hear a pin drop and probably a very high-pitched scream if they were a dog. “I can’t believe you’re—!“ Tanner all but screamed, gesturing to their captain who was right there in the room. Craster merely made a face, as if intruding on something he had no desire to witness.

“I really don’t—“

“Tanner, if that’s you,” Allister teased rather than said, waiting for the lieutenant to break.

Tanner put his hands in his face and murmured something unintelligible as Allister walked over to him, pulling his hands down. “Come on; say it, if it’s you.”

“You’re such a dick,” Tanner hissed at him, his whole body flushed. “Fucking…built like an ox and hung like a horse, are you fucking happy now?”

Allister restrained a cackle and a smirk, rubbing the very much Tanner-in-a-woman’s body’s back. It didn’t even matter that he said it. The fact he reacted as strongly to being embarrassed by it was enough to him. Tanner looked ready to strangle him or will himself into non-existence, whichever was more probable to happen first but didn’t object to being held. Allister did one last little trick, leaning and giving him a hard kiss and suck to the throat, enjoying the little flustered yelp he made as he tried to wiggle out of the hold.

“So what do we do about…him? Her?” Allister asked, looking at Tanner with an unreadable expression.

“’He’ would be lovely, thank you,” Tanner snarled in a clipped tone, covering what was definitely a hickey on his neck with a free hand.

Allister made a face but stayed close, nonverbally begging the question.

“For the time being, nothing,” Craster said, resigned. “Fortunately enemy forces seem to be quiet, according to the messages. Probably taking stock, readjusting their strategies.” He looked again at his lieutenant, mostly at his breasts. “Could probably bind them but would hurt after some time – heard of women doing that.”

Tanner’s nostrils flared. “I’m standing right here.”

“I’m thinking out loud, don’t take it personally, lieutenant,” Craster all but ordered. “I’d suggest you lay low. Don’t come out of your room for any reason—“

He recanted that, thinking what he said over. “If you have to, hide yourself. Don’t talk, don’t say anything – make whatever excursion you have swift and uneventful. You know men, Tanner; they see…well, you, and there would definitely be an event.”

Allister groaned. “Don’t be so bloody delicate, captain. Spit it out.”

Craster looked at Allister with a glare and a groan. “I’m saying that since she- he doesn’t have a chamber pot or the like here, I can see needing to leave for the privy. I’m saying that while you conduct yourself with less grace and more civility, that our brothers in arms might find Tanner’s new, ah, state a curiosity. One to be experienced.”

“You’re saying the other soldiers would rape him.”

Tanner looked at Allister and back at Craster, whom winced as much of an acknowledgement as anything else. This honestly wasn’t the time for the former to be so blatant about the whole situation and yet—

Allister looked back at Tanner who made a snort, putting his hand to his face and shaking his head. It wasn’t a belly laugh, but it would do; anything to calm his nerves. He put a hand to his back and squeezed his more rounded shoulder. “He’ll be fine. We’re not all dogs here.”

Craster looked at the two and sighed, having a decent idea what would happen the moment he walked out the door and took that as a sign to leave. Allister waited until Craster was gone before looking back at the lieutenant, circling around him with a curious expression that seemed to make way for, to Tanner’s scorn and humiliation, blatant amusement.  He could take in the sights in peace, how very similar Tanner looked to his usual self and yet just foreign enough to keep things interesting. Tanner’s face grew warm at the low whistle he made, clenching his fists until the knuckles were white (and could’ve drawn blood if he tried hard enough.)

“Yes?”

“Just looking,” Allister murmured. His features were softened just a hair; a bit more fat in the cheeks, lips a little fuller and dare he say, darker. He got a little closer, like a hunter to wounded prey, sizing up Tanner to himself. Just a hair smaller than usual, his body fitting against his like a glove; he looked in his eyes, watching how his pupils dilated as he rubbed his hip. Still Tanner through and through.

Tanner jolted when he felt Allister kiss him, the way his hand felt on his ass; did Allister always feel that leathery, he wondered. He made a soft moan at the bit of tongue that snaked in his mouth before yanking himself away, looking at his partner in disbelief.

 “Allister, this isn’t the time.”

Allister looked him up and down and canted his head to one side. When Tanner couldn’t come up with a reasonable explanation, he leaned in for another kiss that had been met with feeble resistance. Tanner huffed against him and kissed his lips before murmuring, “Allister. Come on. Not now.”

“Look, you can’t do shit in the meantime,” Allister started. “You’re stuck in your room like some damn princess in a castle. Fuck am I gonna do, training exercises?”

“Yes, because you’re a soldier and we’re in the middle of a war.”

“And not satisfy my curiosity a little,” Allister trailed off, his hands making their merry way down Tanner’s sides and thumbs pressing into proper breast tissue, to his delight. Tanner’s breath hitched but not much else was telling him to stop. He took that as good a sign as any, one hand cupping a breast. He grinned; not so small he had to hunt for them, not so unyielding he needed two hands for one. He looked down, bouncing it a little; a pleasing amount of overflow on his palm. There was a god he was right with somewhere.

 “Are you appraising me?” Tanner asked, disbelief thick in his voice.

“Hey, I am just taking a look,” Allister replied, hands up in protection as he kept his eyes pretty much everywhere else but Tanner’s. Tanner saw through the bullshit.

“You’re fucking appraising me!” Tanner almost squawked, indignant of being designated a personal freak show. The stonemason pulled him in, grinning as he took a proper feel of his ass. Tanner had always been endowed there, but the shape in this new form was by far more womanly. With both hands skirting his hips, Allister noted how much wider they were, the curves borderline hypnotic to him.

“Damn if I had met you this way,” Allister huffed into the crook of his neck, licking up the skin. He still tasted like Tanner but something else; not sweet or floral, but a pleasant note that was different from his usual musk. He gripped his breasts, still marveling at what a fantastic size they had been blessed with. “Would’ve taken you to be my wife and fathered half a dozen kids by now.”

Tanner wasn’t sure whether to be flattered by the most vulgar marriage proposal he ever received or deeply offended that Allister thought about fathering children at a time like this. Allister pawed at him like an animal that was ready to mount, and Tanner didn’t want to admit he was more than a little excited at how insatiable he was being. The scrunching of his nose and flaring of his nostrils said more than enough of his mostly irritated sense of confliction.

“Allister! Focus, I mean! Gods above, what if I did—“ Tanner lost his train of thought, cackling to himself. Of course he’d have the horrendous misfortune of being in a woman’s body and possibly being impregnated. His luck was just fantastic, after all. “And what if we’re heard—“

He felt something wet on his chest and looked down.

“You’re not even listening, are you,” he sighed, resigned to this almost humiliating status of being little more than a new toy for his own boyfriend.

“Nope,” was probably what was said, but hard to discern with Allister’s mouth being firmly on his sternum and each breast cushioning either side of his face. He had to know what god he was right with to personally thank them for the experience. He looked back up at Tanner and sighed. He wasn’t enjoying himself and Allister was hardly a man who enjoyed taking advantage of someone, especially in an obviously vulnerable state.

“Listen,” Allister started, tilting Tanner’s face to look him in the eyes. “This is a shitty situation for you right now.” He gave him a kiss, savoring at how much it sounded like him and yet just a hair different. He brushed the hair from his face, the way the color and shape of it making his face even softer than usual. He was concerned, trying to empathize with Tanner to the best of his ability. Tanner was somewhat touched by it. “Let’s make the most of it, while the captain’s looking for a way to fix this.”

Allister smirked when Tanner sighed. “Alright. I can’t fight that logic.”

“I know. Enjoy yourself a little.” He leaned in for another kiss, gambling on Tanner taking the advice to heart.

Tanner wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling against his skin; the beard scratched a little more against him, his skin much softer than he anticipated. Certain places throbbed in a more pleasant way than he had anticipated, feeling warmer. His hands were softer, the leathery texture of Allister’s sun-tanned skin more obvious against his fingertips. He felt a small fluttering feeling when Allister laughed against his neck, smiling when he heard, “There you go.”

Tanner visibly relaxed as Allister kissed him, stubble barely scraping against his jaw line and trailed by his lips. He gave a firm squeeze on his ass, grinning at the little moan he made. He then made a tilt towards the bed, looking at Tanner expectantly. He was in the middle of rolling his eyes as Tanner had laid back into his bed, legs wrapped around the foot soldier and pulling him down for another kiss.

He looked at him with another expectant look, somewhat cautious as his hands rested on the waistband of Tanner’s trousers. The lieutenant nodded, his face warm as he watched Allister take to it. It started with a trail of dark black hair from the navel that led downward, the sharp slope of his pelvis lowered and widened. Allister tugged the trousers off leg by leg, pulling up one of them to kiss the inside of his thigh and tossed the clothes carelessly to the side.

There it was: a mound decorated with soft, plush hair as he nuzzled it and breathed in the scent. Tanner squirmed at the feeling of his facial hair; he was noticeably more sensitive, and to his surprise, felt a soft throbbing inside of him. He wiggled a bit in his seat, watched as Allister canted his head towards the headboard. He nodded and scooted back, Allister crawling over on top of him and settling between his legs.

Tanner felt his face warm at the way Allister rested against him; something about it was strikingly intimate, even with their history. The mixed heat tickled him, for lack of a better word, not that he had much time to think when he felt Allister’s mouth on him, a hand firmly gripping a breast. He moaned in his mouth as he played with his nipples and barely restrained his voice hiking up an octave when his mouth replaced his fingers.

Something hard and leathery was in him – Allister’s fingers – that took to pushing in and out. A firm pressing of a thumb somewhere hard, higher up and outside immediately arrested him, a soft quivering plea tumbling out of his lips. Some lucid part of his hazy consciousness swore he felt Allister grin against him.

“Too sensitive?”

“Just a bit,” Tanner started, looking back at Allister. He looked into his eyes, hands on his biceps.

“You scared?”

“Nervous, yeah.”

“Don’t be,” Allister murmured, kissing Tanner’s jaw line as a comfort. “It’ll be okay.”

Tanner remembered a cool summer night, his legs drawn up to his chest. Allister was leaning over him at the time, flabbergasted at Tanner admitting to one form of virginity. He smiled to himself, sat in the memory of Allister listing off plausible candidates before settling into the satisfaction of taking him first. He was taken out of his thoughts as he was maneuvered into the same position from that night, Allister positioning himself between his legs.

“Allister, what’re we—“

“We’ll figure it out later,” Allister grunted but didn’t push. He looked at Tanner first, waiting for his go-ahead. He watched as the lieutenant relented, putting his calves on either shoulder and slipped slower down. The anatomy was different, as was the time of day, but the position was wonderfully familiar.

His voice was almost the same pitch. “Alright. I trust you.”

Allister smiled. “I know.”

Tanner’s eyes widened when he felt a strange sensation, which was bizarre to call it that; Allister had penetrated him hundreds of times before. This was different, wetter, smoother and yet still had friction to it. He didn’t need to be prepared like usual but he still didn’t anticipate the stretching, the way his body seemed to want to both reject and accommodate Allister’s length. He didn’t moan or yelp, but his breath caught as he laid back into the pillows and blankets.

Allister looked at Tanner, hands on his breasts and halfway in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “You alright?”

Tanner’s face was flushed, framed by his thighs as they were hiked over his shoulders. “I have no idea how but you somehow feel bigger like this.”

Allister grinned, taking that as good a sign as any to push in, enjoying the pliability of Tanner’s current sex. He wasn’t going to deny he didn’t miss the occasional woman – granted, Tanner wasn’t a woman – and managed to keep his wits to enjoy it while it lasted. He was warm and wet and _tight_ , slamming his mouth to his and having his tongue push inside in rhythm. Tanner’s moan was higher, more obscene than he imagined, twitching inside. He left the mouth to suckle at Tanner’s soft neck, pushing his curvier hips against his to establish a rhythm.

Tanner tried to focus, the pressure suffocating as he pushed back into each thrust, meeting every kiss to the best of his ability. Everything was humid and stank a bit, but Allister being here made it easier to stomach. But something gave way: he felt a dull ache in his back, something sticky and wet between his legs that didn’t feel normal. His body was trying to seize, trying to push out. He tried shifting to no avail, the muscles in his thighs tightening along with his hamstrings. Each push felt tighter, each moan felt closer, each scream--

Scream? That wasn’t supposed to happen.

“A-Allister, stop! Wait!”

Allister stopped mid-thrust, looking at Tanner’s face. His face was scrunched in obvious pain, nose crinkled. Allister sighed irritably to himself. He was many things: an asshole, yes; a sadist, no; a man who enjoyed seeing a woman (who was a man barring their current situation) cry, also no. Or, he looked like he was about to cry.

“Tanner, no, don’t you start crying; don’t go making me all soft and shit,” Allister grumbled, using being put out to hide concern.

“No, you’re heavy!” Tanner hissed, looking at Allister before his expression softened. And surprisingly, he smiled, giving Allister a kiss. The stonemason was stunned for a moment. “I- I want to keep going. Just…let me be on top. My back hurts.”

Allister grinned, leaning back and pulling Tanner up on his lap, not even slipping out. As much as he loved Tanner’s ass in either form, he wasn’t going to deny himself a show of a perfect set of breasts hanging in front of him while a pretty bastard fucked himself stupid on his cock. Tanner picked himself up but kept Allister inside, pushing back down to readjust himself; he made a loud moan at stretching back, the sound of backbones popping back into place.

“Comfy?” Allister offered, impatiently drumming his fingers on Tanner’s thighs. He looked down at his seat, licking his lips at Tanner’s sex: wet, swollen and full.

Tanner only had to nod for Allister to buck into him, chuckling at the little squawk he made and lifting up a good five inches from his lap.

“Get on with it then.”

Tanner frowned at him, squeezing his knees into Allister’s hips before steadying himself. His center of gravity was different, more forward facing than he was used to as he lifted himself and moved down, each motion more tentative than experienced. Allister, for all his feigned impatience, seemed almost charmed, like watching a fawn adjust to its lanky legs. He brought a hand to his hip, holding Tanner’s side.

“Need help?”

Tanner only smiled and placed his hand over the stonemason’s. “Maybe.”

He rose up again, pushing himself down gently, still adjusting to this body and how Allister fit into him. Second thrust down, he began to clench, a soft gasp tumbling from his lips. By the third, he tossed his head up and started to make a rhythm, not unlike riding his horse. Allister helped, cushioning Tanner’s ass with his other hand and helping him rock and roll against him. His eyes dilated as he watched him play with his breasts, looking at them for a minute.

He twitched when Tanner picked one up, bringing it to his lips and sucking on a pert nipple. Tanner clenched against him in response. Allister lost his resolve, pushing both hands down on him to fuck him harder.

Every moan was punctuated by every thrust; every name a prayer. Tanner let control go, letting Allister dictate the speed, feeling the stonemason push harder into him. He closed his eyes and let it happen. _Enjoy yourself,_ he recalled Allister saying less than ten minutes ago.

And here he was, enjoying a midmorning ride in a body that was both his and not.

He clenched again when he gathered himself, and Allister shoved him as far down as he could with an intense release. Tanner felt it, hot and sticky inside him, somewhat different than usual. The only thing that mattered then was the blissed out expression on Allister’s face, satisfied with being spent. Tanner felt sore and loose. Taking time to catch his breath, he knew that he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Did you come?” Allister murmured, looking at Tanner in either expectation or curiosity. He was still pretty pleased by how out of his mind he looked, hair framing his decidedly girlish face while he looked up in the direction of the ceiling. His eyes went to his breasts for a moment as he panted; enjoying the rise and fall of them as he idly drummed his fingers on the lieutenant’s thighs.

“I have…no idea, actually,” Tanner started, a little surprised by that admission.

Allister made a noise of some sort before raising his hand, beckoning him with his fingers. “Come here.”

Tanner looked back down, not entirely present and heeled, crawling up towards his partner. He made a yelp of surprise when Allister all but pushed him upward and felt his mouth against him in what had to have been the most indescribably fantastic feeling he’d ever experienced. It was more potent than head even though it was the same concept, like a pebble rattling inside him. He bit his lip at the surprisingly pleasant feeling of his stubble against his lips, his lips against that little spot under the mound—

He let out an audible gasp when the broad side of his tongue mashed against it, his thighs quivering on either side of Allister’s face.

Allister pushed his fingers inside, the smell of cunt, cock and something coppery registering. He stopped to look at his fingers and give Tanner a reprieve, smirking; he had to be right with several gods to be able to take Tanner’s virginity twice in his lifetime. He spread his fingers back to the little hood, licking and suckling at his lips as Tanner pawed and clawed at his scalp. Allister’s name and every sort of moan and plea tumbled off his tongue like a waterfall.

Then he whimpered and Allister tasted everything in him, taking it in by the mouthful.

Tanner felt a residual thrumming between his legs as he looked at Allister, cum and a little bit of blood spattering his face. There was a slight stirring in his stomach before he moaned and collapsed in Allister’s arms, his legs giving out while a tidal wave of hormones and emotions washed over him. Allister pulled him down against him, Tanner’s eyes red from tears yet unfocused and lips swollen like the other set. He breathed heavily, nails scratching lightly into the stonemason’s skin, oddly reminiscent of a contented cat. He made a satisfied noise at Tanner wrapping his legs around his, his feet brushing against his right ankle as he leaned into the crook of his mouth. Allister took the opportunity to pull up a corner of the blanket to wipe himself and his face off.

“Are you staying?” Tanner whispered softly into Allister’s neck, lips brushing ever so slightly against his pulse.

“Of course; you heard the captain. Anyone sees you and they’ll have their way with you,” Allister started, pulling him close.

Then he smirked. “And I’m not finished with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> jesi you had way too much fun describing tanner’s hypothetical pussy LEAVE ME PLEBS. LEAVE ME.


End file.
